


Clouds are the Inspiration Artists Draw From

by pinegreenapples



Series: Coldflash For A Fortnight [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Extraneous Fluff, M/M, cloud gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinegreenapples/pseuds/pinegreenapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len go to the park and cloud gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds are the Inspiration Artists Draw From

Barry had been excited when Len had suggested a walk in the park that day. He had been pleasantly surprised since Barry was very much a homebody and hated going out.

It had been a beautiful day, partly cloudy with no chance of rain and the park was incredible. Len inhaled a deep breath and savored all the cloying scents of the flowers.

Barry buzzed around the path, full of energy. He picked up a stone and studied it before skipping it on the lake then ran over to a cattail and plucked the head off of it just to blow it at Len.

Len ducked and gave Barry a flat stare. Barry just grinned delightedly and moved farther down the path.

When they reached one of the larger hills within the park, Barry gasped excitedly and began to jog up it.

He plopped unceremoniously onto the grassy hill. His limbs sprawled out haphazardly and turned his head to grin at Len.

“Come join me!” He said brightly, patting the ground next to him. Len raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not doing anything, Barry.” He drawled but he sat down on the grass anyway.

Barry frowned. “Lay down! We’re going to cloud gaze!”

A child, Len was dating a child.

“Leeennnn! Come  _ on _ !”

Len sighed and laid down on the grass next to his partner.

“I see a bunny!” Barry pointed at a vague outline of what could’ve been a bunny within the clouds but Len felt maybe an abstract painter might’ve considered that a stretch.

“And there’s a pirate ship and an alligator and a cactus!” Barry listed off, pointing to each mass of cloud as he identified it.

Len smiled slightly as he watched Barry talk animatedly about what he saw. He would never admit it, but one of the things he loved about Barry was his childlike innocence. The man had been through so much and yet he was still willing to trust and believe in others.

Eventually, Barr turned expectantly to Len. Len stared back and Barry huffed out a sigh.

“I don’t see anything, Barry.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

Barry rolled over to face Len and propped his head up on his hand.

“What do you mean you don’t see anything? Everyone sees something! That’s the whole point of cloud gazing!” Barry looked annoyed. 

Len shrugged and Barry rolled back over before pointing to another bleached piece of cotton candy.

“What about that one? What does that look like to you?”

Len squinted contemplatively at it.

“A puzzle piece.” He replied.

“And that?” Barry pointed to another cloud.

“A gazelle.”

And that?”

“A necklace.”

“See?” Barry exclaimed. “You can see stuff too. You just have to pick out pieces and say whatever you think of!”

“Whatever you say, Barry.” He drawled. He felt, more than saw the positively venomous glare his partner shot him.

“You’re impossible.” Barry muttered along with a few other choices words that perhaps shouldn’t have been in a public park where children could hear.

Len simply smirked.

“C’mon, Barry, we can get ice cream as consolation if you want.”

Barry was up in seconds and bouncing up and down. If he’d been a dog, his tail would’ve taken out at least three people by now.

“Last one there pays!” Barry yelled as he ran down the path.

Len sighed and rolled his eyes. A child, a complete and utter child.


End file.
